It is known to use electrical actuators for electronically regulating the operation of a self-igniting internal combustion engine such as a diesel engine. The actuators are controlled by electric signals and are connected to a central electronic control unit. Such arrangements have been substituted for mechanical fuel measuring and control systems of diesel motors which can be seen as reliable with respect to failure; however, such mechanical systems become less and less able to fulfill the many different operational conditions required and become less able to take account of environmental influences.
On the other hand, the utilization of electronic components in combination with electronic diesel regulation (EDC) make overall safety and monitoring measures necessary even when individual component groups provide the possibility of recognizing operational failures.